1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a firearm and firearm silencer which generally takes the form of baffling and path diversion means for the discharge gases in order to effect their throttling and other interferences of progress of the sound whereby the pressure waves of the gases, and therefore the sound waves are muffled.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,083 to O. P. Seberger Jr uses a cylindrical tube attached to the end of the gun. Tube contains cylindrical and frusta-conical baffles in series with a central hole in the cylindrical and the frusta-conical baffles. These are so arranged as to divide the flow so that part of the gases and sound waves are deflected outward successively by the conical members, passing through holes in them and then reuniting through a cylindrical member to contact the central gas flow after it has been substantially delayed in action and is out of phase with the main flow so that the two flows collide to dampen one another, thus practically eliminating the noise.